It is known to introduce, into cosmetic compositions, various active principles intended to contribute specific treatments to the skin and/or hair. However, some of these active principles exhibit the disadvantage of being unstable in an aqueous medium and of easily decomposing on contact with water, in particular because of oxidation phenomena. They thus rapidly lose their activity over time and this instability conflicts with the desired effectiveness.
Attempts have thus been made for a long time to formulate ascorbic acid or vitamin C because of its numerous beneficial properties. In particular, ascorbic acid stimulates the synthesis of the connective tissue and in particular of collagen, strengthens the defenses of the cutaneous tissue against external attacks, such as ultraviolet radiation and pollution, compensates for vitamin E deficiency of the skin, depigments the skin and has a role in combating free radicals. These last two properties make if an excellent candidate as cosmetic or dermatological active principle for combating ageing of the skin or for preventing ageing of the skin. Unfortunately, because of its chemical structure (of α-ketolactone), ascorbic acid is highly sensitive to certain environmental parameters and in particular to oxidation phenomena. There thus ensues rapid decomposition of formulated ascorbic acid in the presence of these parameters and in particular in the presence of oxygen, light or metal ions, as a function of the temperature or under certain pH conditions (Pharm. Acta. Helv., 1969, 44, 611-667; STP Pharma, 1985, 4, 281-286).
Several solutions have thus been envisaged in the prior art for reducing and/or slowing down the decomposition of ascorbic acid.
Provision has thus been made to use ascorbic acid in the form of a chemical derivative (magnesium ascorbyl phosphate or esters of fatty acids and ascorbic acid), but the bioavailability of these derivatives is very low (J. Am. Acad. Dermatol., 1996, 34, 29-33).
The instability of ascorbic acid with respect to oxygen can be improved by using specific packagings, such as twin compartments under an inert atmosphere, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,584, or alternatively by the use of two-phase emulsions, one phase of which is composed of a dry powder comprising ascorbic acid and the second phase of which is a liquid phase. The mixing of the two phases has to be carried out at the time of use (WO 98/43598). These solutions have disadvantages with regard to the cost and the complexity of the manufacturing operations and significant restrictions with regard to use.
Another solution provided in the prior art consists in using a high concentration of glycols or polyols in order to reduce the solubility of oxygen in the formulation, thus protecting the ascorbic acid (WO 96/24325, EP 0 755 674, U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,578). The polyols can optionally be incorporated in liposomes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,367. However, these solutions exhibit the disadvantage of resulting in sticky formulations, the cosmetic quality of which is difficult to improve. Furthermore, the presence of a high concentration of these compounds can lead to phenomena of irritation.
Ascorbic acid can also be formulated in anhydrous media, such as silicones (U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,452), which are capable of creating an anhydrous barrier around ascorbic acid. A major disadvantage of such solutions results from the lack of freshness on application.